


Hopes

by ghostofviper



Category: NJPW, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Yoh and his love interest reconnect





	Hopes

No matter how many times he had told me I could, I still felt stupid calling him. At least ten times I had picked up the phone and started dialing only to slam it down before completing the number. My fingers kept itching towards the phone, urging me to call him and I repeatedly dragged my hand back. My heart was racing and telling me to call him. It was what I wanted to do, if I could just get over my embarrassment. 

“You can call me whenever you want to.” 

Yoh’s words rang in my ears. He called me all the time. I didn’t know why I couldn’t make myself return the favor, especially when I really wanted to hear his voice. Actually I did know why, my self-doubts eating away at my confidence. There was a nasty little voice in my head saying Yoh was just being nice. That he didn’t really want to talk to me. He was just calling me out of pity. A whole rote of thoughts telling me I wasn’t good enough for Yoh Komatsu. 

Biting my lip I grabbed the phone and dialed the number before I could change my mind, shoving those mean thoughts to the back of my mind. I felt like I was hyperventilating as the phone rang; one, two, three times before being answered by a breathless Yoh.

“You called!” Yoh exclaimed sounding genuinely happy to hear from you. 

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled. “Am I interrupting something?” 

I cursed my bad timing, readying myself for his excuse to get off the phone with me. 

“No, not at all. We’re just at the gym.” Yoh reassured me. “You’ve got perfect timing actually, I was just about to take a break. “ 

“I won’t keep you long then.” I said. “I just…I just thought I would call and see how you were. See how your trip went.” 

I could hear the clank of weights in the background and leaned against my couch imagining a shirtless sweaty Yoh in the gym. 

“It was good. Almost perfect.” Yoh said.

“Almost?” I asked. 

“Yeah, you weren’t there so there’s no way it could be perfect.” He said flirtatiously. 

The biggest grin spread on my face and I felt giddy as I fought to control the squeal that wanted to escape my fingers gripping the phone tightly. 

“I missed you.” I admitted, his confession giving me the bravery to speak up. “That’s why I called. I just wanted to hear your voice.” 

Yoh was quiet for a moment, scaring me and making me think I had screwed up, misinterpreted his words. 

“Well, I’m glad you did.” Yoh finally spoke up. “I had to force myself not to call you. I didn’t want to bother you if you weren’t interested, and I wasn’t sure.” 

“Oh I’m very interested!” I blurted out making him laugh at my eagerness. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Yoh said. “I’m about halfway done here. Would you mind if I came over after? I want to see you.” 

Weight lifting off my shoulders I was quick to say yes, doing a little dance around the living room as we hung up. That had gone much better than I had dared to hope. Now I had a date to look forward to and the hopes of a future with the man of my dreams.


End file.
